1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives, and the like, especially intended for throwing, and more particularly, to a throwing knife having blades which are moveable between a stored folded position and an unfolded throwing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throwing knives, and the like, are, of course, well known, and have been used throughout history for sport, warfare and hunting.
Examples of known throwing knives, and the like, are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. De. 170,824 issued to G. J. Kunderkoff on Nov. 10, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,988 issued to W. B. Bonnifield on Nov. 7, 1944; U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,509 issued to J.C. Ramsey on Aug. 2, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,497 issued to R. C. Gardner on Apr. 21, 1970; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,389 issued to Maxwell G. Atchisson on June 7, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 170,824 shows a throwing dagger having a single unitary blade with sharp points at both ends of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,988 shows a folding three bladed boomerang. The three blades are pivotally connected together at one end of each blade by a pin. One end of the first blade has two notches, and one end of each of the other two blades has a finger. In the unfolded throwing position, the blades are pivoted about the pin until the fingers of the two blades fit into a different one of the notches in the first blade, thus, locking the blades in the unfolded position in different parallel planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,509 shows various configured multi-pointed knives of unitary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,497 shows a folding double boomerang comprised of two, more or less conventionally shaped, boomerangs pivotally connected together at their mid-sections by a threaded rod and wing nut. The double boomerangs are held together in two different parallel planes by friction when the wing nut is tightened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,389 shows a multiple bladed foldable throwing knife having four individual blades. Each blade is formed, at one end, with studs arranged in a square pattern of dimples in the opposite flat blade surface. A hole is formed through each blade geometrically centered in the square pattern of the studs and dimples. The knife blades are in overlaying stacked relationship and held together by a bolt received through the holes in the blades and a wing nut threaded on the bolt. In both the unfolded throwing position, and folded stored position, the studs of each blade fit into the dimples of the adjacent blade and the wing nut is tightened to prevent the blades from pivoting relative to each other. In the unfolded throwing position, the blades are in different parallel planes.